wlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Urban Dictionary for Issue 6
NOTE: Requests to have your username defined in this dictionary will not be accepted. Perhaps it will appear, and perhaps it will not. The point is to keep these things a surprise! The Great Divide ' :''noun; The dark abyss that separates Fanfiction.net and Avatar Wiki. Migration between the two is overwhelming and, in extreme cases, drives travelers to insanity. "(Gasp) You mean Zutara ''isn't ''the most popular genre here? And why're there so many captions and fancy boxes and (gasp) PICTURES?" "Hi, there! Welcome to the Avatar Wiki fanon portal." "Agh, the bright colors...must revert to black and white to preserve vision..." "(Sigh) Must've just crossed the Great Divide, eh?" "MY EYES!!!" (6 months later) "...And that's why Minnichi acts the way she does." "What's that? @_@ Did I hear someone talking about me? >:D" '''T-Rex :noun; Abbreviation for Tyranthesaurus Rex. These authors have used synonyms to the extent of transforming into thesaurus monsters themselves. They're easily identified by a remarkable ability to replace every word in the dictionary with a more complicated one that no one understands. "'Hey, what's up?' he said.'" "Nonono, that doesn't sound right." "What do you mean?" "(Scribble scribble) Here, try it again." "Okay...'Greetings, my amiable companion,' he communicated at the top of his very lungs. 'Would you happen to be knowledgeable of everything in the direction of the sky above?'" "Perfect!" "What?! I didn't even know what I was saying!" "Does it matter? It sounded beautiful." "No it didn't! Wait...oh, no...y-you're a T-Rex!" "Bwahahahaha!" "N-no...NO! Get away from my fanon! HELP!!!" Lurkers :noun; Those who were too lazy to let you know they existed while you were writing and who read your fanon in secret. They usually don't show up until you've already decided to give up on writing. "Ha yeah, that fanon was a total failure. Not a single comment! I'm so glad I ditched that lame project." "Actually, I was going to say that I read your fanon and thought it was amazing. Also, there're a bunch of commenting nonies threatening to kill themselves if you don't continue." "Huh? How's that possible? It was practically 2 years ago!" "Anddd they're still commenting today." "I...had readers? Me? (Sob) S-stupid lurkers!" Ratavalous :Adjective; (also see Fabulous) The characteristic of that one graphic on Avatar Wiki that will always, ALWAYS look ridiculously better than yours. No matter what. No matter when. "I'm so proud of myself; I made a userbox with a striped border, fancy text, and pretty colors!" "Psh, you call that a userbox? Look at that Ratavalous one over there!" "Where? ...Oh. So he managed to make a fading color effect this time. W-well, what about my fanon page -" "Pahaha!" "What're you laughing at huh? I can... (sees Ratavalous fanon page) Oh. Just - oh. Well...I give up." The Rocks Presence ' :''noun; What comes to mind every time you wonder if Omashu Rocks is secretly taking over the internet, because his fellow rocks have started appearing everywhere. They do not speak with quite the same political poise, but one must wonder who trained them. ''Note: true story. '''"Oh look, a new fan comment notification from Fanfiction.net!" "(The comment) As human beings and pack animals, we care about those who are "one of us", but we have no concern for those who are "one of them", unless...(a few lines later) His perception is the core of racism, sexism, religious bigotry...(another line later) Patriots say "I love my country, so I want to help fix its flaws," but nationalists say "My country, right or wrong." "...Okay, how did she manage to come up with that? My Dai Li agent isn't racist!!! This can only mean one thing...(gasp) THE ROCKS PRESENCE. It's here..." ''